


A Drunk Yunho 喝醉的郑允浩

by Setg2154



Series: 现实向短篇合集 [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 他轻轻放下酒杯，但没接他哥哥的话。这份不寻常的沉默让郑允浩偏过头来看他。在这个瞬间，沈昌珉看见自己就是那人眼中的唯一。*允浩喝醉了，昌珉很开心。





	A Drunk Yunho 喝醉的郑允浩

私心而言，沈昌珉很喜欢喝醉的郑允浩。他的哥哥一沾酒，所有细节就都自然地放缓了；他眨眼的速度、说话时的表情、还有他的句尾的小语气，全都拉长一点，变得很是可爱。

 

他看着对面人三杯酒后已经变得绯红的脸颊，心里像有只猫咪在蹭小腿他那么痒。他又喝掉一杯烧酒，敛了敛眼神，两手却敬重地给郑允浩和自己添上第四杯。他的哥哥把玻璃杯沿衔在唇间，喝空杯子后又舔了舔被酒液浸润的晶亮嘴巴。

 

通常郑允浩是不会继续喝下去的。但今天，他们小别后在昌珉的公寓里小聚，正谈起一次节目的录制，两人间气氛融洽亲密。郑允浩说到被山雀斑十几个小鸟围成一团脱不开身，比现在窗外的暴雨的噼里啪啦还要吵，忍不住委屈地瘪了瘪嘴。

 

“哥觉得，还是做东方神起好啊。”

 

他说这话的时候笑着，脸颊的红连到带着细纹的眼角，向下漫到线条流畅的脖颈和衬衣下边的胸膛。这幅美好的画面在昌珉的心里变成了一种冒着热气的东西，他没法用笔墨形容这个感觉。他错开目光，看着落地窗外的夜色中的首尔市。万家灯火化为繁星点点，天幕像是暗色的宇宙般旷远。

 

这个世界如此之大。他们有七个大洲，数不清的国家。但这个人此时此刻却在 **我这里** ；从头到尾和我走了十五年。

 

他又喝了一口烧酒。它在他舌头上燃烧起来，让他心口刺痛，头脑眩晕。高度酒精给他的这种感觉像是他们两个正在一同起锚远航、唯有彼此才心如明镜的眼神交流，像是他们淋着盛夏豪雨，站在七万人前的舞台上；亦如同某天开始——沈昌珉的视线越过杯沿，凝视着郑允浩温和的侧脸——几乎是完全不可能的，但他确实是做到了：在一连串错综复杂的动荡和变迁后，在这四字名头和其连带的铺天盖地的重压下，有资格和这个人相互依存的可靠而忠实的对象只剩下他自己。

 

他轻轻放下酒杯，但没接他哥哥的话。这份不寻常的沉默让郑允浩偏过头来看他。

 

在这个瞬间，沈昌珉看见自己就是那人眼中的唯一。

 

因为这项认知他忽然发觉他的喉咙被酒精灼烧，不过也有可能是因为快乐和满足而哽咽得近乎痛苦。沈昌珉猛地起身，他弄倒了椅子，发出的动静让允浩的目光变得惊奇而担忧。他喉结滚动，低垂着头，不知何故再也看不见暗色天空上下着的暴雨、听不到窗外刮着的狂风，眼里只剩下郑允浩那微微张开、红得像血的一双丰唇。他感觉全身的血液全都涌到眼前，他的膝盖不稳，于是伸出手扶上他哥哥的肩膀，后者的头乖顺地朝他挨了挨，靠在他的小臂上。

 

再也没有什么拦得住他了。

 

他旋身，气流在他身后沸腾般翻滚；他单膝跪下身去，跪在郑允浩两腿之间，以这个姿势他要仰起头才能和坐着的人对视。他哥哥显然完全没搞清楚现在什么状况，眼神依然那么天真惊奇，好像昌珉不是跪在他眼前，而是刚刚从椅子上跌了下去。昌珉的一只手仍然扶在郑允浩的肩膀上，他用另一只手捧住他的脸颊，然后贴过去，吻他。

 

他们在唇齿相触的时候都睁着眼睛，沈昌珉笃定地望进他哥哥的眼底，搜刮着一切情绪波澜，可郑允浩的睫毛扑了扑，躲闪似的盖住了那双刹那之间倾注了整条银河的黑色瞳仁；但他的身体没有躲避，更没有推开昌珉。他握住了昌珉扶着他脸颊的手腕，紧紧抓牢，然后偏过头去，让沈昌珉能吻他吻得更深。

 

接吻的动作不可避免地激烈起来。昌珉按着年长者的后脑勺，他狂暴地舔进郑允浩的唇齿之间，深深吸吮着那条被酒液浸透的舌头。他的嘴唇磕在郑允浩的牙齿上，但抵着他的那双唇瓣如此柔软，富有弹性，实在是美味可口。他沉迷其中，有脱缰野马般的狂放感觉，酒精带来的片刻眩晕像是有人从地上拔起了他的马桩，卸下了他的口衔，让他终于能够自由驰骋。

 

他们热烈地接吻，直到呼吸困难，不得不短暂分开。沈昌珉站了起来，他拖着郑允浩，和他四肢纠缠，他们步履踉跄，一路又吻到了卧室里。

 

他们摔倒在床铺里，他扯掉彼此的上衣，压在年长者身上，又蓦然退开，仿佛他身下郑允浩温暖的胸膛是燃烧的火炉。他目光躲闪、脸颊飞红的哥哥的手搭在他的脖子上，有点汗湿，掌心底下是他自己擂动如鼓的脉搏。昏暗旖旎的气氛里，沈昌珉想不到世界上任何一件东西会比郑允浩现在的样子更要盛情以期——

 

即便如此，沈昌珉仍然感到折磨。他望着被他压在身下的人，心跳狂暴而慌乱，无法明辨自己怀揣着的这份悸动出于情欲，或者是他无时无刻不秉持的审美欲望；他觉得自己不应该做这些早就憋在心里的事，在恍惚间他忽然觉得深埋在自己心底的某种东西本质而言凶暴恶毒、冰冷残酷，而他从来都完全无法理解自己这一点。郑允浩毋庸置疑是他此生的盟友，是和他休戚与共、彼此都赋予了全部信任的伙伴——他却有这种东西潜伏在意识深处，不免让自尊心强烈的昌珉惭愧起来——在这种折磨下他几乎忘记了自己的眼泪和汗水、一夜之间的成长，而是不可避免地认为自己是如此轻松地获得了和这个人比肩同行的权力。他的喉咙又被哽住了。他觉得难以置信。

 

“昌珉。”

 

但搂住他肩膀的郑允浩叫出他的名字，躺在他身下，床头灯的暖意浸染他的眉头和发梢，他冒着薄汗的粉色胸膛闪着微光。他的眼睛也在闪烁，如同照透了沈昌珉心底每一个晦暗角落的灯火，引领他的归家之路。

 

郑允浩的邀请确实无疑地告诉昌珉他值得拥有这份奖励。一阵电流沿着昌珉的脊椎传导到大脑，火花绽放。他几乎是不假思索的俯首稳住那一双鸽子血般晶莹润泽的嘴唇，把它们放在牙齿间细细啃噬，他的手掌向下滑过他哥哥的胸腹，伸进裤子里，揉动着郑允浩正在涨大的性器；这换来后者抵着他舌头发出的震颤呻吟。他受到鼓舞，用灵活的手指更进一步地脱掉两人的裤子，直到他们两个赤诚相对，再无阻隔。

 

郑允浩的眼睛里冒着水汽、热烈的兴起，因为温柔和喜悦闪闪发光。和他额头相抵的沈昌珉却无法专心享受当下。他簇起眉头，觉得如有骨鲠在喉：现在，这每一分每一秒，如此珍贵的事情就在他指缝间溜走——但郑允浩揽上他的肩膀，双腿夹住他的腰，一个巧力就让他们的姿势上下颠倒。

 

他的哥哥如猫咪般四足爬行在床铺上，塌下腰，把他硬到痛的阴茎握在掌心，却没有继续动作，只是对着他心里潜伏的贪婪露出微笑；这让他怪诞的感觉骤然蒸发殆尽。沈昌珉无法控制地握住他的后颈，按下他的头，把勃起送进那双才干卓越的嘴巴里。

 

郑允浩舔他舔得很投入，在口中将舌头温存地绕在昌珉的阴茎上。他的双手在不知不觉间握住了昌珉的大腿，将年轻人牢牢钉在自己身下，好像后者是容易受惊的林鹿，随时随地准备逃跑；说实话，他完全没必要这么做——他的头发柔顺浓密，抓起来手感超棒，而且他湿润的口腔和坦率的渴望只能让沈昌珉把全部的目光投向他才能相信他饥饿与淫秽的幻想得以照进现实——

 

郑允浩抬起头来看他，睫毛被眼泪打湿，嘴唇红像鸽血石。他的脸颊、纤长的脖子、美味可餐的丰满胸部全都因为酒精变成粉色。沈昌珉眯起眼睛，欲罢不能地把他拉进下一个深吻，双手饥渴地揉搓起他线条完美、浑圆挺翘臀瓣。郑允浩在他口中含混不清地呻吟，震颤回响在他们紧密相贴的胸膛之间。

 

毫无疑问，沈昌珉爱极了喝醉了的郑允浩。

 

 

The End.

 


End file.
